


Pink Diamond's Growth

by thebosscamacho



Series: The Returnverse [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Possible solution, Pre-Canon, Rempant Spectulation, To Pink Diamond height issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: The Diamonds have many secrets. This is one of them.





	Pink Diamond's Growth

"Has a planet been found yet?" Pink Diamond asked for the umpth time that year.

White Diamond could only smile. "Not yet Pink." Pink looked discouraged. "Don't worry. The nephrites will report when they find a suitable planet. These things take time after all. In the meantime, I want you to go with Yellow."

"Why."

"You need to become familiar with a few things before your ready to run a colony of your own."

"Okay, White."

White smiled. "Meet her at her ship." She watched as Pink ran out of her control room and towards the ship ports. She did feel guilty for what she had instigated, but Pink would thank her later if she ever realized.

* * *

 "Yellow!"

Yellow Diamond sighed in annoyance as Pink made her way towards her. "Hello Pink."

"White says I have to come with you."

"I know." Yellow sighed again. "Pink, please at least try to stay out of my way. You'll learn more if you watch what I do."

"I will, I promise!" Pink replied excitedly.

Somehow, Yellow doubted Pink would keep that promise.

* * *

Crack!

Yellow Diamond looked the direction the sound had come from. Pink had punched one of the glass panes of the base's dome.

"GET OUT!" Yellow roared.

Pink turned to face her. The two glared at each other before the smaller diamond walked out of the base. As much as she hated to admit it, Yellow was right. She had to start acting like a proper diamond, and her pacifism for all these years was keeping her childish. She immediately boarded Yellow's ship and returned to Homeworld. Upon arrival, she made her way to White's control room.

"How did it go?" White asked when Pink entered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Pink said shortly. "I'm ready for the potion."

White paused for a moment. "All these years and now you're interested?"

"I have my reasons."

"I see. Pearl, take her the lab. The alabasters there will know what's going on."

White Diamond's pearl saluted her then turned to Pink Diamond. "Please, come with me, my diamond."

Pink Diamond followed the pearl out of the room. No sooner were they gone White Diamond got a call. "Report Yellow."

"She's not ready for a colony yet. Why did you tell her she can have one so soon?" Yellow asked.

"Because I had only just managed to talk her out of her inaction. Honestly, she believed we were doing the will of our old masters. Besides, she said she was working on a new kind of gem."

Yellow snorted. "I'm afraid she didn't learn much from her trip with me."

"Oh, she did, but not about running a colony. About being a diamond, and your short temper was just the teacher tool I needed."

Yellow Diamond was silent for a moment. "You always were a master manipulator."

"Trust me, Yellow, it was for her own good."

* * *

 "My diamond, forgive me for asking, but why are you smaller than your sisters?" the pearl asked as they walked through the hallway.

Pink Diamond sighed. "When we were first created, we were all this height. However, as more gems were designed and made, White thought that we diamonds had to be bigger than them so that they would understand we were their superiors. I never agreed with that thinking, so didn't undergo the enlargement procedure. Recent events have made me rethink that decision."

The pearl nodded as they came to the lab. She opened the door and Pink went in. "I need the enlargement potion." she announced.

One of the alabasters immediately rushed to get it while the lead one approached her. "My diamond, I think you should be warned that your decision to wait this long may have so unpredictable affects on you."

"I'll take my chances." Pink replied.

The potion was soon brought out. Pink hesitated for a moment before taking the beaker and draining the contents into her mouth. She felt as the liquid ran down her form towards her gem, which promptly absorbed it all. When all of the potion had been absorbed, Pink's form immediately began glowing a blinding white while it grew in size and changed in appearance. When the transformation finished, everyone in the room stared at her in amazement.

Pink opened her eyes. She immediately noticed my the much smaller the lab seemed, then looked herself over. Her original outfit had been replaced with a floor length dress. She looked down at the alabasters and pearl. "I need a mirror."

White Diamond's pearl produced one from her gem and held it out towards Pink. She took it and looked at her reflection. Her hair had changed drastically, it had become darker, longer and took a more spiky appearance. She was pleased with how she came out, all things considered.

"Come pearl, we shall show White."

The pearl nodded and the two left, returning to White's control room soon enough. "White, look at me!" Pink exclaimed excitedly.

White Diamond turned her attention away from the holoscreen and towards Pink. She smiled when she saw. "My Pink," she started as she got up, "that's is a much better look for you." Pink frowned when White came close to her. She may have been bigger than the average gem, but she was still smaller than her sisters. "White seemed to have noticed this and spoke up again. "Don't worry about your size in comparison to us, you are the youngest, after all. What matter is how you've grown."

 Pink paused for a moment then smiled. "So, can I have a pearl of my own now?"

"I don't see why not."

"I can." another voice interrupted. Yellow Diamond entered the room, but her usual stern expression was replaced with one with surprise when she saw Pink.

"Pink!? How did...you drank it?"

Pink nodded. "I'm sorry about how I behaved back in your diamond base. I realize now that I was being annoying and I shouldn't have touched all that stuff without knowing what it does. That isn't how a diamond should act."

Yellow's jaw dropped, After a moment, she closed it and cleared her throat. "Well Pink; that's very mature of you. I'm glad to see you took my advice to heart."

 "I see now I really needed it." Pink hestiated before continuing. "Do you think you can teach me about bases? For real this time?"

For the first in years, Yellow Diamond smiled. "Of course Pink." She wrapped an arm around the younger diamond. "In fact, why don't we stop by a pearl seabed and get you that pearl before we go.".

"I'd like that."

White watched as her sisters left the room. She returned to her chair and opened a line to the lab.

"My Diamond." the head alabaster said with a salute.

"You and your team did well, alabaster. She exactly how I need to be."

"Well my diamond, behavioral modification if fairly simple once you understand a gem's geology. I must ask though, where did you get that potion? It's content was nothing any of us had every seen before."

"That is need-to-know." White declared. 

"Very well, my diamond. Oh, we just finished a working prototype for project Visual Record."

"I'll come see it when I have a chance. That will be all."

The head alabaster saluted her diamond as White ended the call.

White smiled to herself. First getting Pink to be how she should, then a mirror that doubled as an interrogation tool? This cycle couldn't get any better.


End file.
